The Adventure Zone: Amnesty - Episode 14
Synopsis Full transcript available here. A mysterious caller has warned the Pine Guard of a disaster that will befall Kepler's citizens in mere minutes. Will they be able to prevent this impending calamity? And just who was on the other end of the telephone line? Duck rushes in. Aubrey flames on. Ned discovers the awful truth. The mysterious caller hangs up, and Duck frantically scrambles his friends to go get Leo Tarkesian and his customers out of the general store. Aubrey uses her wind powers to give Duck a little extra boost of speed. Ned notices that the wind Aubrey cast is not the only wind present; a fierce gale is starting to mount in the center of town, and he hears the Pizza Hut sign start to creak and sees it sway. It seems to be bending towards Leo's General Store, so he decides to go warn them. Inside, Duck is doing the same thing. Inside the General Store are Janice, the town mail carrier, and Leo himself. Despite the mysterious caller's warning, there does not appear to be a second customer inside the store. Duck convinces Janice to leave, but Leo takes some extra convincing. Meanwhile, Aubrey attempts to knock the Pizza Hut sign away from the General Store, in the hopes of making it fall on the back of Dave's Dehumidifier Depot instead. She cuts clean through the pole, and it falls into Leo's General Store anyway. Ned, however, warns Duck that the sign is falling - - and Duck shoves Leo out of the way of the falling sign. Outside, Aubrey is convinced that she has killed Duck and Leo, and immediately passes out from shock. Duck knows that the sign is going to fall the rest of the way through and crush them, and tells Ned to use the jetpack in the trunk of the Lincoln to knock it off the building. Ned does so, very clumsily, and is immediately knocked out. Duck and Leo escape from the crushed store, and Duck runs over to Aubrey to tend to her. She seems convinced that she killed Duck, who is most definitely not dead, and Duck starts treating her for shock. EMTs arrive to tend to Ned, and ask Duck a whole bunch of questions, which he answers with varying degrees of success. Zone Everyone has gone back to the hospital and is in stable condition; Mama is debriefing them in Ned's hospital room. They tell Mama about the voice calling to warn them about the Pizza Hut sign. Mama asks Duck if he recognized the voice, and Duck did not. Aubrey mentions the freaky wind, saying that it felt like they were being jinxed, almost. Duck suggests that they go back to the payphone and see if they can track the call, to find out who called them and from where; Jake volunteers to go look it up and runs out of the room. Aubrey looks over, sees that Ned is pretty out of it, and, with Mama's help, convinces Duck to leave the room and get them some coffee. She is still shaken by what happened with the Pizza Hut sign, and tells Mama about something that happened when she was eighteen: Mama sits there in shock for a bit, before getting up and giving Aubrey a massive hug. She kisses her on the head and goes to see why Duck has been taking so long with the coffee. In the meantime, Ned has not been as unconscious as he may seem and has heard the entire story about Aubrey's house getting broken into. He remembers, vaguely, breaking into someone's house and stealing things with his partner, and realizes that the house he broke into was Aubrey's. Out in the hall, Duck is consoling a distraught Leo, who is upset that his store - which was, at this point, his purpose in life - has been destroyed. Duck reassures Leo that his insurance will pay for it and tells him to look on the bright side and see this as an unplanned vacation, and Leo, who is still sad but feeling a little better, heads off to the store to assess the damage. He passes Jake on the way out, who runs back in and says he knows exactly where the mysterious phone call came from. As he says this, the phone in Ned's hospital room rings, and Aubrey answers it. The familiar voice is back, and he congratulates them on being able to thwart the whims of fate and save the lives of the people in the store. When asked to identify who he is, the voice says, Featured NPCs * Indrid Cold * Jake Coolice * Janice * Leo Tarkesian * Mama Featured Locations * Kepler Category:Amnesty Episode Category:Article stubs